cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Silena Bennett (Alt.)
Silena Alicia Bennett Hufflepuff Alumna • Potioneer Roleplayed by Catty Model: Bridgit Mendler Basic Info |-|Biographical= Full Name: Silena Alicia Bennett Nickname: Lena, Ali Born: 13, May 2005* Blood Status: Pureblood Nationality: British Orientation: Heterosexual Signature: *''' - Birthday is based on IC Calendar. |-|Etymology= '''Silena - a variation of Selena, is of Greek origin and means "moon." Alicia - Latinized form of Alice, which is from the Old French name Aalis, a short form of Adelais, itself a short form of the Germanic name Adalheidis. This name became popular in France and England in the 12th century. It was borne by the heroine of Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' (1865) and 'Through the Looking Glass' (1871). Benett - Variant of Bennet, derived from the medieval English given name Bennett, which is the medieval form of Benedict. Bennett was the more common spelling in England until the 18th century. Modern use of the name is probably also influenced by the common surname Bennett, itself a derivative of the medieval name. |-|Physical= Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Amber |-|Family= Mother: Alicia Bennett nee Moore Father: Charles Bennett Aunt: Alena Williams nee Bennett (paternal side) Uncle: Louis Williams Cousin: Suzanna Williams (paternal cousin) |-|Magical= Boggart: Spiders Wand: 10 ¾", Hazel, Unicorn hair. Patronus: Vixen |-|Affiliation= Occupation: Potioneer House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: Bennett family, Moore family, Williams family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff |-|WB= Silena Alicia Bennett is a Hufflepuff Alumna and a Potioneer. History Silena Bennett was born to pure-bloods Alicia Bennett (nee Moore) and Charles Bennett on May 13, 1998. She lived with her parents in the Bennett House which is located in Hampshire, England. She lived a fairly normal life as a young girl. Her magical abilities began to manifest a few months before her 11th birthday. Seeing as Silena will soon be accepted into Hogwarts, her parents hired a tutor to teach her about the basics of magic, such as the most basic spells and charms. Although Silena had remembered some of the incantations and hand gestures, she couldn't cast them since she didn't have a wand yet. Silena received her Hogwarts letter on her 11th birthday. She and her parents went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. After buying the requirements, they went to King's Cross Station and Silena boarded the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, where she was sorted into the Hufflepuff House. Hogwarts Years During her Hogwarts years, Silena was an average everyday student. She had a few friends here and there. She instantly favoured Potions and liked most of the classes at Hogwarts. Throughout her seven years, she never dated or fancied anyone. A year after graduating, she took a job as a potioneer at the Apothecary. Appearance Silena has blonde hair that reaches below her shoulders and amber eyes. She favours comfortable clothing over stylish ones. She would most likely be wearing darker hued clothes. She doesn't really care about the current trends and would dress up however she wants. Personality Silena is a girl who would take a long time pondering over options and debating which option she would choose. She chooses options carefully and would overthink about what would be the consequences of the option she chose. When she's not pondering over choices, she would most likely be found reading books in the library or talking with her fellow housemates. Silena is a rather sociable girl. She likes to keep another person company if they need it. Although, she does need to be reminded that not everyone would like unneeded company... Silena can be rather competitive in academics. But she's a friendly type of competitive. She would get a little envious if another student has a higher grade/score than her but that envy would fade away in a couple of days. Silena's favorite subject is Mythology. The study on creatures of myth intrigues her very much. She has read a lot of mythology books since childhood and is very enthusiastic during Mythology class. Though, as the years go by, she started favouring Potions more and more. Though a pure-blood, Silena doesn't actually care about her blood purity. She thinks it's stupid to judge people based on the 'purity' of their blood However, when provoked, Silena shows a more darker side. This part of Silena's personality reveals a more cold, mature, and militaristic Silena. She is more strict and serious. She would not tolerate anyone who would dare question or challenge her. All in all, Silena is a likeable person with some positive and negative traits. She likes to be happy and make everyone else happy but she will not hesitate to give some judgement to those who need to be judged. Miscellaneous |-|Skills= •'Enhanced comprehension '- Silena can read and comprehend at a fast pace compared to other children her age. This is because of the great deal of reading she has done from her childhood to the present. •'Natural cook '- Silena apparently inherited her mother's skill for cooking. She would usually be found in the kitchen cooking something if she's not doing anything else. Silena can cook some of the difficult recipes and has made a few original recipes herself. •'Potions '- Silena is talented at Potions, maybe because of its similarity with cooking. •'Transfiguration '- She is quite good with Transfiguration, being able to use her wide imagination as an advantage in visualizing the Transfigured appearance of something. |-|Possessions= •'Wand '- Silena has a 10 ¾" long Hazel wand with a unicorn tail core which she purchased from Ollivanders prior to her first year at Hogwarts. Relationships |-|Family= •'Alicia Bennett' - Silena's mother. Silena has a pretty tight-knit relationship with her mother. As a child, she was a real 'mommy's girl' and Alicia loved to spoil her daughter rotten, Charles holding her back at times to make sure Silena didn't grow up into a spoilt girl. •'Charles Bennett' - Silena's father. She has a good relationship with him, often going to him for advice on her problems. However, Charles is pretty strict at times so Silena behaves carefully around him. •'Suzanna Williams' - Silena's paternal cousin. Silena cares for Suzanna like she's her own little sister. While Suzanna would mess with her from time to time, Silena still loves her very much. |-|Friends= •'Albus Black' - She likes him and thinks he's good company. She thinks he's nice to talk to. •'Charity Bagman' - A yearmate of hers. They get along well and Silena enjoys hanging out with her. |-|Classmates/Acquaintances= •'WIP' |-|Enemies= •'WIP' Category:DARP Category:Silena Bennett Category:Coding Category:Plans